Tear Stains
by Pink Pinker
Summary: After being rescued, a series of heartbreaking events reunite 6 of the love lorn castaways with one another. CC, SS and, as always, JK Uber Awesome JackKate Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Tear Stains

**Rating: **PG-13(Language)

**Summary: **After being rescued,a series of heartbreaking events reunite 6 of the lovelorn castaways with one another. CC, SS and, as always, JK

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this story if I owned anything? Lyrics go to 3 Doors Down (Who I don't own either, by the way)

**A/N: **Well, you guys get to choose. I have a happy ending and a sad ending for each couple. You can decide if you just want the happy endings, sad endings, or both. I'll warn you, the sad endings are very realistic, except Jack and Kate's, which is more realistic then the happy.

**A/N2:** I used Jif peanut butter, to all my Jaters over at Lost-forum. Love ya guys :) This first chapter really short, they get longer, though.

* * *

"_One hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face"-_**Here Without You-3 Doors Down**

* * *

Charlie sat on the hotel bed, strumming at his guitar. He had a show in less than an hour. He should've been happy. He should've been _really happy_, yet he had this sadness deep inside that he couldn't place his finger on.

After the plane had landed into LAX, the first person he saw was Liam. He hadn't forgiven him all that quickly, though with some convincing, and Liam's vow to go on a Reunion Tour, they had become best friend again.

Charlie had been right about one thing. Record scales had spiked once the news of the crash, and then his return, had hit the airways. And now their tour was sold out. _This one would be better _he told himself._ No drugs_, just like he promised Claire

Claire.

He got a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ever since he saw the handsome, smiling man who hugged Claire and 2 year old Aaron in the terminal, he new he had lost her. He missed her terribly though. Her smile, her undying optimism, the way her eyes would light up at peanut butter.

Charlie went over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of Jif peanut butter. He dipped a finger in, and licked it off_. "Ours was better" _he silently decided. His thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly place the jar back _"If they saw me with a peanut butter jar, they'd think I was bloody mad"_ Charlie thought.

He opened the door and smiled. "Charlie," the Australian accented woman exclaimed.

_Maybe the person at the door wouldn't think I was bloody mad if they saw me with peanut butter._

* * *

Reviews Equal Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Tear Stains

**Rating: **PG-13(Language)

**Summary:** After being rescued, a series of heartbreaking events reunite 6

of the lovelorn castaways with one another. CC, SS and, as always, JK

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I'm JJ Abrams and I own LOST. Just kidding. I don't own

anything. Whatsoever. I also don't own the lyrics to Listen To Your

Heart by Roxette, remade my D.H.T. I wish I did, though. Love that

song. sigh Oh, uh, sorry.

_

* * *

_

_"You've built a love but that love falls apart.Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_.-**Listen to your Heart by D.H.T**

* * *

Kate gave the money to the cab driver, and quickly exited thetaxi. She couldn't take any chances on anybody recognizing her. As soonas the boat had landed in Sydney, she had started running again. Running before she had gotten to say goodbye to Claire, and little Aaron.Before wishing Sayid and Shannon good luck. Before hearing Sawyer callher freckles once more. Before talking to Jack on last time. 

Jack.

The name conjured up way to many emotions that hit her like a brick wall. She didn't even want to sift through them. It would bring up to many memories, memories she didn't want, she didn't need. It was part of her past now. Aname and faceshe would forget easilyLike every other man she had lied to and slept with.

She made her way through the Grave yard, knowing what she was looking for, but not sure where. She was following her intuition, which she didn't do often, and kept second guessing herself. She couldn't be here long. In and out, she told herself. As faras she was concerned, she was a waitress named Danielle who was visiting her dead sister. She didn't actually have a sister, but Kate had always wanted one. Why not pretend to have one while you were running from the FBI?

She was one row away from the grave stone she had been looking for when she saw a woman already there. Kate grimaced, realizing it was his wife. She walked over to the grave marker next to the woman, and looked at the name. "Christian Shepard" Where had she heard that namebefore? She shrugged. She needed a girl. Next grave over belonged toSarah Shepard. Hell, why not? She kneeled in front of it and listened to the woman in front of the other stone.

Kate heard the woman give a sniffle. "No heart. that woman had no heart" she muttered before getting up and leaving. Kate wondered who she was talking about.When she realized she was talking about her, she grew angry.

"No heart?" yelled Kate her mind "I've had more heart and emotions in a year then you've ever had in a lifetime. You don't think I've felt guilty about what I did? I loved him!"

Once Kate finished the screaming match in her mind, she remembered the woman was no longer there, and started over to the grave. She kneeled in front of it and chocked back a sob. She slowly traced her finger over the engraved name "T-H-O-M-A-S B-R-E-N-N-A-N"

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She was on the verge of tears, and she wasn't about to cry in a middle of a cemetery filled with people who when theyrecognized her would only be willing to turn her over to the feds.

She quickly got up, and with her head down, hurried to the nearest exit. With her head down, she didn't see the man walking on the same path, and she knocked into him. She mumbled a "sorry" and wasabout to continue on her way when she heard "Kate?" She turned around quickly.

Maybe the grave yard wasn't just filled with people who when the recognized herwould bemore than willing to turn her over to the feds.

* * *

I never have time to thank my uber lovely reviewers...I love you guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Tear Stains

**Rating: **PG-13(Language)

**Summary:** After being rescued, a series of heartbreaking events reunite 6 of the lovelorn castaways with one another. CC, SS and, as always, JK

**Disclaimer: **Ummm, ya, like I own anything. Psh.

**A/N: **I think I can officially be named the worst fanfic updater ever. I'm sorry guys. If you still read my stories, you are the most patient people in the world, and you get some cookies.

**A/N2: **If you can name the TV show from where Shannon's two friend's names come from, you win...I'll think of something

* * *

" So she said what's the problem baby. What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love"-Accidentally in Love, by the Counting Crows

* * *

Shannon stood with her friends in Times Square. She sighed. She didn't want to be here, listening to the mindless chatter of her 2 friends, Marissa and Summer. She had never realized, until meeting up with them again after being rescued, show shallow and utterly boring their conversations were. 

"Shan" Marissa said, trying to get her attention "Shan?"

"Hm?" she said.

"What's your resolution for new years?" Summer asked.

" I don't know" Shannon said truthfully. "What are your guys?" For once in her life, Shannon hated having attention on herself.

"To find the perfect guy" Marissa said.

"Prefect as in..." Shannon asked.

"Lots of money." Summer stated Matter-of-factly. "What's up with you, Shan?"

Shannon couldn't believe what she had just heard "Money? Is that all you care about?"

Marissa couldn't believe what _she _had just heard "Well, what else is there?"

Shannon just stared at them "Don't you want a guy who doesn't treat you like your 12, who knows what your capable of, and is smart and thoughtful and does what's best for you whether you agree with him at that moment, or will carry your dead brothers luggage for you, because he would pack so much crap."

"Are you talking about that Cyan guy again?" questioned Summer.

"It's Sayid" Shannon said quietly "Sayid"

Shannon bit her lip as she felt a nauseous feeling settle in her stomach. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. As soon as the plane had landed, she had been bombarded with questions from Sabrina Carlyle about Boone's death. She had searched for him after word, but to no avail. All of a sudden she felt extremely tired.

"I'm going to head back" Shannon stated.

"But the ball hasn't dropped yet" said Summer.

"I know, but I'll see you guys later, mmm k?"

Shannon didn't wait for their answer as she quickly "Excuse me" and "pardon me"-ed her way through the crowd. _What a bunch love-struck dweebs waiting for some stupid ball to drop_, thought Shannon. All of a sudden, she felt an arm grab her from behind.

"What the hell do you think your-" she started she whipped around to see who it was. When she saw, she let out a small gasp.

_Maybe Times Square on New years Eve isn't just a bunch of love-struck dweebs waiting for some stupid ball to drop_, Shannon said to herself.

* * *

**Okay, here's the scoop on the happy/sad endings. I'm posting all the sad endings first, then the happy, so we end on a high note. Okay, anyway, it's like, 11 at night, so again, no time to answer reviews, so again, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Tear Stains

**Rating: **PG-13(Language)

**Summary: **After being rescued, a series of heartbreaking events reunite 6 of the lovelorn castaways with one another. CC, SS and, as always, JK

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this story if I owned anything?

**A/N: **I feel like Lemony Snicket, saying how you should RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN. I nearly started crying reading these...so go grab a box of tissues. Or 5.

* * *

"Claire" Charlie breathed.

"Charlie!" screamed Aaron, 2 and half years old, and full of energy.

"Hey there, Turnip head" Charlie said with a smile ruffling his hair He then turned his attention to Claire.

"Hello, love"

She didn't say anything, just a sad smile on her face as she hoisted Aaron higher up onto her hip.

"Would you like to come in?" Charlie asked.

Claire nodded. He opened the door, letting her in. He brought a chair up to the bed and she sat down, facing him as he settled himself on his bed.

He took the palms of his hands and rubbed them together. "What brings you here?"

"Thomas and I broke up. Again." she stated.

Charlie bit his lip, trying is hardest not to smile. "Really?"

She nodded sadly. "He said that he couldn't handle a baby. Couldn't bring in enough money to support all of us, and a bunch of other bullshit" Charlie just nodded, trying _really_ hard not to smile now. Sales of DriveSHAFT records had skyrocketed after his return from the island, and along with sold-out concerts, it hadn't really left him poor.

"I thought, since I know how you loved Aaron so much,I should let you know that I'm giving him up for adoption"

Charlie was speechless for a few moments "What!" he cried.

"I can't do this, Charlie. Taking care of a baby, making minimum wage! I can't handle it!"

Charlie instantly softened, seeing the look of desperation on her face. " Claire, look, I can help you out. You guys can come on tour-"

"Oh Charlie, I could never do that to you" Claire told him.

"But, Claire, you can't, I mean, you can't give the little guy up" Charlie stated, looking down at the little boy fondly.

"Well, I'm going to have too. I just thought I should let you know" Claire said coldly. She picked up Aaron. She lingered for a few moments, before leaving a soft kiss on the lips of a dumbstruck Charlie.

"Good bye, Charlie" she whispered. She gave him one last look before closing the door on him, both literally and figuratively.

_

* * *

__Ummm, well, now that was just de.press.ing. I doubt Claire would EVER do ANYTHING like that, but hey, I said they were sad. Can I just say, next chapter I worked by BUTT off on, and I'm REALLY proud of it, and even though it's sad, I love it. So yah._

_And since pretty much all of you got that Marissa and Summer were from The OC, you all get cookies ((hands out cookies)). _

**Whirlwind-2005**-As you can see, it's rather depressing when everyone meets one another...

**FanofLOST- **Of course she ran into Sayid, unless she ran into Boone. But I wrote Boone died, right? ((checks)) yep, he's dead, so it's Sayid. Yah, I like when it ends in happy, because when it ends in sad, then it feels that's the way it supposed to end, and then I get all depressed like. And when Albert said that in "Hitch" I was all "Jack thinking about Kate with Sawyer!" Because everything in my pathetic life relates to Lost somehow. My friends and I actually managed to relate everything to Lost during lunch one day. Yah, that was fun.

**Lostobsessivefreak**-(Can I just jump in say your username is too true about me) No really, I could beat you in the worst updater award. I'M SO FREAKIN BAD.

**Sunny102- **You get 2 cookies for giving me all that extra info. I love The OC too. Just not as much as Lost. SETH/SUMMER FOREVER!

**Rain1657- **Thanks for the review, hon. I dunno how much you love the sad chapter

**non-damsel- **Yah, The OC is probably my second favorite TV show. I have an obsession with the theme song, so I watch it. I'm glad you love my story, I try :)

_Oh, the Teen People Awards are on tonight at 8 on FOX. Matt and Evi were up for best chemistry,(YESSS! GO JATE!) and I voted like 4 times for them. Also, Lost is nominated for a bunch of other categories, so ya'll should root for them. I swear, if they don't win best drama..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Tear Stains

**Rating: **PG-13(Language)

**Summary: **After being rescued, a series of heartbreaking events reunite 6 of the lovelorn castaways with one another. CC, SS and, as always, JK

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing this story if I owned anything?

**A/N: **_Teehee, I ADORE THIS CHAPTER. I've worked so freakin' hard on it, that if you don't all love it, I shall spork you. It's probably just because Jack/Kate are my favorite couple EVER (like you all didn't already know that) so I worked extra hard to make it perfect. Yah. ((Goes off into Jate-induced day-dream)) Eh, sorry 'bout that. I'd also like to thank my homie Laura for introducing her never-ending knowledge of Green Day, therefore making this chapter easier to write. _

**A/N: **_I own neither the song "Holiday" nor "Are We the Waiting", as both are Green Day songs, and I am in no way affiliated with Green Day( Unless being the best friend of a Green Day fanatic/obsessor/groupie counts) I'd also like to point out that Matthew Fox (Who plays Jack) is actually good friends with Billie Joe Armstrong (lead singer of Green Day) in real life, and is a big fan of the band. See! I AM obsessed with Lost. Actually I just read People Magazine and Laura sends me clips of Billie Joe being in an episode of Haunted (which Matthew Fox was the star of)_

Thoughts and songs are in italics, you should be able to tell the difference, though. 

_I hope you all know I'm doing this just to torture you for the awesomeness of this chapter (I know I'm bragging, but I love it and am really proud of it, so :p) Here we go (for real):_

* * *

Kate spun around "J-Jack" she stammered. "What are you doing here?" she realized the sheer stupidity of the statement, since there was only so many things you could be doing at a cemetery. Then a thought struck her. _Christian Shepard was his father. "_Never mind" she told him.

Jack just raised his eyebrow "You still on the run?" Instead of the bitter tone she had expected, the question seemed honest, like he really wanted to know.

Kate nodded in reply.

"So I shouldn't be calling you Kate" he said with a smirk.

She sent a sly smile "Unless you want an FBI agent arresting you for aiding a known fugitive, I'd appreciate it"

"So, what should I be calling you then?" he asked.

"Danielle" she answered.

"Aha" he replied. "So are you crazy?"

"What?" she asked, as if he was the crazy one.

"On the island, the French woman was Danielle-You know what, never mind" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kate let smile laugh. She was surprised how out ease she was with him, considering the circumstances. She was sure that with a meeting with anyone else, it would've awkward, full of silences and both trying to get out as quickly as possible. But here, with Jack, it felt like they had been going out for ages.

_Going out? Kate, what's wrong with you today? _she asked her self. _It's not like you've actually falling for him. Again. You've talked to him, for...what? 57 seconds? _

A clap of thunder brought Kate back to her senses. "Damn it" she muttered.

"What?" Jack asked nervously. Kate smiled, he still was a jut as worried about her as ever. She wondered how he had managed not seeing her for the past 6 months.

"Nothing, it's just I have to catch a cab, and the Taxi place is nearly a mile away and-" she started.

"I'll drive you back to my house until the storm lets up, and then I'll drive you back" he offered.

"Jack, it's fine, I'll walk" She told him.

"Kate, I don't want you walking out here in the rain. You could catch a cold or-"

"Okay, fine" Kate said, raising her hands up in mock defeat. She didn't feel like hearing the list of illnesses should come down with. Jack had most definatly not changed from the island. But still, she didn't really mind spending time with him.

"Come on before it starts raining" he said, motioning for her to follow. She did just that, wondering if she should. She had just seen her name on "America's Most Wanted" the other night, she didn't want to risk him getting in trouble.

Her thoughts were clouded when they arrived at his black BMW. He opened the passenger door for her. She smiled her thanks and sat down, just before it started pouring. he started the car and music started blasting.

Kate gave a chuckle as Jack sheepishly turned the music down. "Who is that anyway?" she asked.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name  
_

"Green Day" he told her.

Kate gave a look of surprise. "Never would've taken you as a punk rocker." She said with a grin.

"I had a bigger rebellious stage in my teens then most teenagers" he admitted.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

Something ticked off in her head. "Your tattoo's?" she asked.

He gave her a sideways glance but didn't say anything.

Kate smiled in her victory. "I knew I'd find out" she said gloatingly.

"Yah, well..." Jack sighed playfully.

_Can I get another Amen?  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument_

"Which album is this?" Kate asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"American Idiot. they came out with it while we were still on the island." He answered.

"Oh" she uttered.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives _

This is our lives on holiday...

The next song came on, much slower, and that conversation stopped. The silence that remained, though, was anything but awkward. Both enjoying one another's company was enough for them, and neither minded the fact that it was quiet. It was just what they did. Enjoyed one another's company rather their voices. _That's what mattered in the end_, Kate silently decided.

_Are we we are, are we we are,  
The waiting, unknown,  
This dirty town is burning down in my dreams,  
Lost and found, city bound in my dreams_

Kate watched Jack from the side, as he stared intently at the road. She noticed that his eyes were less haunted. There was less weight on his shoulders. No longer 45 other lives he needed to look out for. She also noticed that his small amount of stubble was gone, to her dismay. She hadn't minded it really. She thought it gave him a masculine look. Back on the island, she had wondered what it would've felt like to run her hands over it and-

_We're not getting into this now, Kate._ She ordered to herself. _It's just a friendly meeting between two friends. _

_Forget me nots and second thoughts,  
Live in isolation_

"What?" Jack asked, a smile playing on his face. Kate realized she was still watching him.

"Nothing" she said quickly turning her had back to the window, a smile on her also. She took the opportunity to think for a moment on whether it really was just a meeting between two friends, or the start of something that they had lost when the rescue ship had first landed. Of course, they had never really admitted they had feeling for one another, but everyone else was taking bets, which she still had to laugh at.

Yet, so much can change in 6 months, especially if your a convict whose face is plastered on "America's Most Wanted". She wasn't going to push it, hell, she only planned on staying until the storm was over, and how long does it take to rekindle a romance that she hadn't even been sure was there in the first place?

_The rage and love, the story of my life,  
The Jesus of suburbia is a lie  
And screaming _

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, and screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown,  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, and screaming  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown,  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown

Jack pulled up at an apartment complex and helped her out of the car. "Thanks" she as he opened the door for her, then running inside, trying their best not to get wet. They arrived in his (very large) apartment, and Jack offered her a chair and he then pulled up one across from her. Once again, they sat in silence, and once again it was not awkward, but the enjoyment of being in each other's presence once again.

"So where are you headed after this" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know yet' Kate answered truthfully.

Jack looked surprised. "You don't have a plan? You can't just go-" Kate cut him off. "Not everyone needs a plan Jack" she said, though flattered he still cared.

Thunder boomed across the house, and Kate shuddered.

Jack gave a small smile "Kate Austin's afraid of something. Never thought I'd see the day"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Everyone's afraid of something" She paused, gathering her nerves so she could ask him a question that had been plaguing her since she has first recognized him in the graveyard. "Can I ask you something"

Jack just nodded.

"Whose Sarah?" she asked slowly.

Jack tensed up at the name. "What?"

"She was next to your father's gravestone. I was just wondering, you don't have to-"

"She was my wife" Jack said.

Kate had hoped that wasn't the answer, and looked down.

"But I wasn't it love with her" he said.

Kate looked up questioningly.

"I thought I knew what love was, and I was wrong" he explained. "But now I do" he said, giving her a meaningful look. She bit her lip and looked out the window. _Damn it, Kate. _she said to herself. _Your falling for him again. _

She realized it had stopped raining. "I'm going to go" she stated.

Jack just nodded, deep in thought. Kate went to the door and opened. "Goodbye Jack" she said softly.

"Kate-wait" he said.

She turned. "Why can't you stay?" he asked.

"Why?" she said out loud, even though she could think of a million reasons why to stay.

"I love you, and I don't want you to leave" he admitted.

She bit her lip and walked over to him. She had definitely fallen for him. She was barely an inch away from his face. "I love you too." she whispered. "And that's why I have to leave" She didn't want him to become another Tom. She didn't want him to get arrested because he had been housing her. She kissed him gently on the lips, and he kissed her back. She pulled back. "Bye" she said, as if she would be seeing him in a few hours, which they both knew wouldn't happen. An understanding between them both knew that she had to leave, yet they both knew they would never forget one another.

"Bye" he replied.

She walked to the door once again.

"Kate?" he asked one last time.

"Yah?"

"I really was checking you out" he told her.

She let out a small laugh. "I know.You know, I really did always have your back" she told him.

"I knew that, too" he told her, a small smile on his face.

She sent him one last look, saying everything.

And then she shut the door.

_

* * *

__With all my gloating on how much I love this chapter, you're all probably gonna go "WTF? That sucked!" I know it's sad, but I really enjoyed it, and I hope you all did too. _

**Lostobsessivefreak- **I know that was sad, and mean and awful, but hey, sad is sad.

**rain1657**- I know, because Claire would never do anything like that, but I was thinking of depressing things Claire could do, and that was one of them, so I picked it. I hoped you loved this chapter as much as I did.

**sunny-102**- I KNOW! I swear, I was ready to kick my TV. And I love Seth and Summer, too, but Jack and Kate deserved it more then they did. I can't believe Lost didn't win ANYTHING. Ugh. Teens these day...(Wait, I really shouldn't be saying that since I AM one) I love Jack and Kate, too( No freakin' duh). And I think if you love them as much as I do, you loved this chapter.


End file.
